Mario Kart Go
Mario Kart Go is a Mario Kart Game, and is the 9th in the series (12th, if the Arcade Games are counted), and has the returning Mechanic of Customizing Karts, adding Glider for Air Time, and even adding propellers for Underwater Stunts! However, Bikes, ATVs, and Two in One Kart doesn't return from Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart 8, and Mario Kart: Double Dash respectively. Tricks do return, and so does Anti-Gravity, but it is much more limited, and isn't as big or twisted as it was in Mario Kart 8. There's also some new mechanics, like how you can customize your Mii with outfits and costumes bought from the Shop, 10 Characters per Race/Battle instead of the usual Eight or Twelve, and the big one, Teleportation! After collecting Eight Red Coins on the Track, you teleport to the spot on the map you taped on on the touch screen! However, the farthest you can teleport is a little bit ahead of the person four places ahead. If you don't tap on the map where you want to teleport to in time, however, it will randomly teleport you anywhere within restrictions. Gameplay Gameplay is exactly the same as Mario Kart 7, which makes sense, saying that the game runs on an updated version of the same engine used for Mario Kart 7. Karts & Bikes return, along with Gliders & Propellers. Anti-Gravity does return too, but is much more mild and is barely seen. A new gimmick thrown into the mix is teleportation. Collecting Eight Red Coins will cause for a Red Ring Gate or Portal o Ring to appear (whichever you prefer to call it), and you can tap to the Touch Screen to say where you want to go. This can be used to get either further ahead or to secret passages that can't be accessed any other way. Characters Default MP10 Mario.png|Mario - Medium 260px-Luigi MP9.png|Luigi - Medium Peach (Super Mario 3D World).png|Peach - Medium Yoshi Smash5.png|Yoshi - Medium NSMBWiiUToad.png|Toad - Light 223px-KoopaTroopa MP9.png|Koopa Troopa - Light NSMBWiiUBowser.png|Bowser - Heavy DKthumbsUp.png|Donkey Kong - Heavy PIKMII.png|Mii - Any Unlockable 507px-MP8Wario.png|Wario - Heavy 319px-WaluigiMP8Official.png|Waluigi - Heavy Daisy MK7.png|Daisy - Medium Babymariositting.png|Baby Mario - Light BowserJr.SMG.png|Bowser Jr. - Medium ShadowMario2.png|Shadow Mario - Medium Rosalina MP10.png|Rosalina - Heavy NabbitNSMBU.png|Nabbit - Light Fig 20 kamek.png|Kamek - Medium 250px-MarioSuperSluggersPianta.png|Pianta - Heavy Shy Guys.png|Shy Guy - Light Professor Elvin Gadd Artwork - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|E. Gadd - Light 250px-BoomBoomSM3DL.png|Boom Boom - Heavy Paratroopa1.png|ParaKoopa Troopa - Light 409px-MP8 DryBones.png|Dry Bones - Light 20110228191148!Penguin.png|Penguin - Light Tracks Nitro Cups Retro Cups Battle Courses Items Mushroom MK8.png|'Super Mushroom' - Gives a Burst of Speed TripleMushroomMK8.png|'Triple Mushroom' - Gives you Three Speed Boosts Poisonshroom.png|'Poison Mushroom' - Shrinks Opponents that it It on the Track Triplepoison.png|'Triple Poison Mushrooms' - Can Throw Three Poison Mushrooms onto the Track GreenShellMK8.png|'Green Shell' - Is Thrown as a Projectile that can Bounce off Walls TripleGreenShellsMK8.png|'Triple Green Shell' - Gives Three Green Shells to Throw RedShellMK8.png|'Red Shell' - Homes In on Opponenets when Thrown TripleRedShellsMK8.png|'Triple Red Shell' - Has Three Red Shells that Home In SpinyShellMK8.png|'Spiny Blue Shell' - Homes in on First Place GoldenMushie.png|'Golden Mushroom' - Gives Unlimited Speed Boosts for Twenty Seconds Bob-omb Fall.png|'Bob-omb' - Explodes after Set Time or when Opponent Comes into Contact TripleBobomb.png|'Triple Bob-Omb' - Gives Three Bob-Ombs to Throw POWBlock.png|'POW Block' - When Used, Everyone on the Ground will Spin Out LightningCupMKNW.png|'Lightning Bolt' - Strikes and Shrinks Everyone Ahead 640px-BulletBillMK8.png|'Bullet Bill' - Speeds Character Up to 3rd or 1st Place 200px-StarMK8.png|'Invincible Star' - Turns the user Invincible for Twenty Seconds BananaMK8.png|'Banana Peel' - Opponents Slip on This When Thrown TripleBananasMK8.png|'Triple Banana Peel' - Gives Three Banana Peels to Throw 200px-FireFlowerMK8.png|'Fire Flower' - The User can toss Unlimited Fireballs for Twenty Seconds Tanooki Leaf K&K.png|'Tanooki Leaf' - Gives the Kart a Tail for Twenty Seconds Which can Spin Out Opponents OilBarrelMKC.png|'Oil Can' - Drop Oil on the Track that will Make Opponents Slip TripleOil.png|'Triple Oil Can' - Use Three Oil Cans on the Track Buzzy Beetle Shell SMWU.png|'Shell Helmet' - Protects the User from One Hit Downloadable Content DLC Pack 1 Music for DLC Pack 1 Characters: Kirbypngsmashwiiu.png|Kirby - Light Dedede union.png|King Dedede - Heavy Tracks: Items: BeetleKirby.png|'Beetle' - Has the User rush forward with a Beetle Horn on the Front of their Kart. Damages any players ahead. Sword (Icon).png|'Sword' - Swings the Sword in a wide Arch around the Kart, simmilar to the Tanooki Leaf. However, you can only use it once, but has much wider range. Release Date: March 20, 2016 DLC Pack 2 Music Link for DLC Pack 2 Characters: Sonic Generations Sonic (1).png|Sonic - Medium Items: SonicShoes.png|'Super Sneakers' - Gives a Speed Boost like the Mushroom, but lasts a little longer (By Five Seconds). Green emerald runners by banjo2015-d8rzdoa.png|'Chaos Emerald' - Immediately Activates Teleportation. Release Date: August 2016 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Nintendo Go Games Category:FlameKing Enterprises Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Sequels Category:2015 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Rated E Games